


There and Back Again by Bella Baggins

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family, Female Bilbo, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Belladonna Lilly Baggins, daughter of the proper Bungo Baggins and his infamous wife Belladonna Rose Baggins, née Took, had no plans for taking any kind of adventure.  Someone should have told her that all plans are subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single and Alone (Hobbiton)

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written as a reply to a challenge on LJ's Writerverse - 20 prompts and the fills must all be in the same fandom. Each fill must be 250 words minimum - most of mine are around 500 words. I decided to write it as a collection of missing/changed scenes for the Hobbit from a female Bilbo's point of view. This is the first time I've ever written a female Bilbo.
> 
> It is also being written as a fill for a prompt in LJ's Hobbit Kink Meme - [Original Prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=25632514#t25632514) \- not that I'm getting the full bonus, but I like the way it's coming along.
> 
> Dialogue taken from Hobbit transcripts found [here](http://www.theonering.net/torwp/2013/01/11/68297-a-fan-transcript-of-the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey/)

Miss Belladonna Lilly Baggins, daughter of the proper Bungo Baggins and his infamous wife Belladonna Rose Baggins, née Took, muttered to herself as she made her way back to Bag End after a trip to the market. The earlier visit by the wandering Wizard had thrown off her entire schedule – not to mention throwing her emotional state into a tizzy. Imagine! Inviting her on an adventure as though she lingered in her tweens! Insisting that it would be very good for her – and amusing for him!

Of all the nerve!

Belladonna, called Bella to differentiate her from her mother, might be a daughter of the Tooks, but the folk of the Shire all exclaimed over how much she resembled her father when it came to proper behavior. She might have had her moments as a child and a tween, but she settled down, right and proper, as an adult. 

It was sad that her parents passed away before they could see it.

Most folk could only find minor issues for which to take Bella to task - with the notable exception of the Sackville-Baggins portion of the family. They thought she perhaps read too much, those books and scrolls all involving the various Big Folk types outside of the Shire, and she remained single, quite alone in her smial. It seemed a shame to waste all of that room on a single Hobbit when her father designed it for a family. Still, again putting aside the opinion of the Sackville-Baggins’, Bag End did belong to her; there could be no doubt about that. Uncommon as it might be for a young female to live on her own – most married before they ever left their parents’ home. You could find the occasional widow living alone of course, though their children tended to keep them company quite often.

In every other way, however, Miss Bella lived an exemplary Baggins lifestyle, so folks accepted the few oddities as the outcome of losing her parents so soon after coming of age.

For herself, Bella often felt her single state looming over her. While she possessed a large family – as most Hobbits do – she did not feel close to anyone in particular. Her Took family found her agreeable, but a little too staid for their tastes while her Baggins family despaired of her unHobbitlike education though they approved of her manners.

Now she sat down to a solitary dinner, still uneasy over Gandalf’s visit as it stirred old memories of sitting near her mother and listening to her stories of various journeys and the longing that young Bella felt to be just like her mother.

A knock at the door brought a bewildered frown to her face. She wasn’t expecting company.

Bella opened the door to find that her surprises for the day were not yet at and end.

“Dwalin,” announced a tall, menacing Dwarf with a bow, “at your service.”


	2. Finest China (Hobbiton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's home has been invaded.

Dwarves invaded every nook and cranny of her smial.

Bella caught herself and amended the thought – Dwarves invaded every nook and cranny of the public portions of her smial. With the exception of the pantry, they were being quite good about staying out of her private rooms. Nevertheless, she considered it an invasion! They ate her food, tracked mud all over her clean floor – and the idea of walking into the bathroom quite terrified her. She held onto her proper hostess manners by her teeth and nails until she could pull Gandalf into the hallway, lecturing him in as soft a voice as her temper could manage. Then one of the younger Dwarves – and really she must get their names – asked her about his dish. Before she could so much as give him a reply, let alone handle the issue herself, it was taken out of her hands.

Her mother’s best Westfarthing crockery flew through the air, juggled in time to some ridiculous little song they seemed to make up on the spot.

“What are you doing?” Bella demanded, her voice shrill with shock. Fury began to glitter in her eyes, but the song came to an end before she could let it loose. She forced her way into the room, pushing herself between the Dwarves.

Her dishes sat, clean and gathered, on the table in front of Gandalf.

“For goodness’ sake,” she huffed, not sure how to reprimand them at this point. Yes, they did not treat her dishes with the care they should…and yet they cleaned up after themselves in a cheerful, accepting manner.

If only some of her family showed such consideration.

She bit that thought off as well. “Now that you have eaten, might I be so bold as to ask why you are here?”

A heavy knock interrupted before anyone could answer.

“He’s here,” Gandalf announced in a heavy, solemn voice.

The Wizard rose and made his way to the door, opening it for the new arrival. Bella watched as a thirteenth Dwarf stepped across her threshold and greeted Gandalf. Shadowed blue eyes scanned the room before meeting her gaze. “So this is the Hobbit.”

“You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company,” Gandalf nodded, “and I have chosen Ms. Baggins.” Bella blinked at him in shock, opening her mouth to deny any such idea when the dratted Wizard kept talking. “Hobbits can pass unseen by most if they choose, which gives us a distinct advantage.”

“Are you insane?” she demanded, hands coming to rest on her hips.

“She’s a female,” one of the Dwarves behind her started and she spun around.

“Don’t you start!” she told him, shaking her finger at him. “That didn’t seem to bother you one bit when you invaded my home and cleared out my pantry. So I don’t want to hear a single word out of you about me being female.” All of them took a step back from her and she gave a firm nod before refocusing on the Wizard and the new Dwarf. “Now just what is going on?”

“Perhaps we could sit down and explain,” Gandalf offered, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Bella listened, her mind growing blank with disbelief at the story and the quest they put before her. Dragons and mountains, gold and gems…her a burglar! Somewhere, probably in Yavanna’s garden, her father shook his head as her mother rolled on the grass in a fit of laughter.


	3. Family Photos (Trollshaws)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Bella & Glóin

Bella sat near the fire, watching and hoping for Gandalf’s return. The ruined farmhouse made her wary and uncomfortable – and Gandalf’s absence only made it worse.

Her eyes landed on Glóin as he sat by the fire looking at something in his hand. Curiosity flickered to life and she walked over to sit beside him. “May I join you?” she asked in a soft voice, not wanting to interrupt anything.

“Oh, of course, lass.” He gave himself a shake and offered her a smile. “I’ll wager you’re happy to be off the trail for a few hours.”

“I am,” she agreed, a small chuckle escaping her. “Even more – I’m happy to be dry at last.”

He cast a careful gaze at the sky. “Aye, lass, you’ll find most of us are feeling the same.”

“I….saw you looking at something,” she began, unsure of how he would receive her nosiness. “I shan’t say another word if it was something private…?” She let her voice trail away on a questioning not.

Glóin chuckled. “Not private,” he shook his head, “but I’ve about worn out my welcome with it.” He reached out, showing her two small etchings done on brushed silver. “My wife and my son, Gimli.”

Bella looked at the pictures, a smile curving her lips as she noted the pride in Glóin’s voice. “If this does him any justice, he looks a good deal like you,” she told him and her smile deepened as he puffed up, pleased with her response.

“Aye, that he does,” he nodded. “My wife’s often complaining about being outnumbered and overwhelmed by all the red hair, but both of us couldn’t be happier with lad. He’s got a good eye for gemstones and a good hand at the forge.” He continued on, speaking and reminiscing about his family and their lives – and then he moved on to their hopes for Erebor.

She listened, letting him ramble on as she took in every word. The quest, and the mountain at the end of it, became more real to her through him. Hobbits might have little in common with Dwarves, save their shorter stature, but this love of family and the hope for a better future she could understand all too well. She didn’t have to ask why he came on this quest. It wasn’t for adventure or because of his king. No, Glóin came for his family – he came so Gimli would have a chance at being more than just a miner or a blacksmith.

The clearing grew quiet as Glóin’s voice faded. He seemed intent on the pictures once more, so Bella rose and made her way towards the fire. Bofur and Bombur dished up some stew as she drew close. “He’s been gone a long time,” she noted.

“Who?” Bofur asked, glancing at her before filling another bowl.

“Gandalf.”

“He’s a wizard,” the merry Dwarf replied, humor lacing his tone. “He does as he chooses.” Now he turned towards Bella and handed her the two bowls. “Do us a favor? Take these to the lads?”

She nodded and began to pick her way towards the ponies where she would find Fíli and Kíli. Her gaze moved towards the shadows one more time as she searched in vain for a tall figure in gray. “I just hope he chooses to come back,” she murmured as the firelight dimmed behind her.


	4. Bowties are Cool (Trollshaws)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the mad Wizard

She stared at the strange figure.

It was rude, no question about it, but Bella had to admit she was staring at the new arrival. 

Of course, it would have been hard not to stare. Radagast the Brown, Gandalf’s fellow Wizard, burst into their midst hollering about murder and foes – riding a sled pulled by the largest rabbits she had ever seen. His hat looked stranger than Bofur’s, while his eyebrows went in two different directions. Then again, he did have… Well, to be frank, he had dried bird droppings in a cascade down one side of his head. 

Bella shuddered.

Untidy was one thing – this fellow…

“Is he mad?” she whispered to Bofur, leaning towards the Dwarf. Thus far he proved to be friendly and engaging company while so many of the others continued to look at her with suspicious and annoyed glances.

“I’d think so,” Bofur nodded, glancing around as Bifur poked him. Bella watched the more unstable Dwarf make a few signs and waited for Bofur to look back towards her. She lifted a brow and he shrugged. “My cousin thinks any Wizard is mad – this one just takes it a step…or several steps further.”

“I can hardly argue,” Bella shook her head, eyes once more fastening themselves on the strange new Wizard.

“Radagast,” Gandalf huffed out in an amused tone. “What are you wearing around your neck?”

“Hmm?” Radagast ran his fingertips along his throat. “Oh, that’s a bit of ribbon one of my birds found. She wants to take it back to her nest and I couldn’t find anywhere else to put it, so I tied it around my neck in a bow. Should be easy enough to pull loose when we get home.”

The two Wizards walked away from the group, still close but far enough away to speak without being overhead. Bella felt more than saw someone move up beside her. She glanced sideways, recognizing the blond hair and beard of the eldest of Thorin’s nephews.

“A strange fellow,” Fíli muttered.

“Agreed,” Kíli replied, coming up on her other side.

Bella glanced from one to the other as the corners of her mouth quirked up into a tiny smile. “If this has to do with any more trolls, you boys can deal with them yourselves this time,” she informed them in a frank, quiet voice. “I believe I’ve met my quota.”

Kíli took a breath. “Are you going to tell Uncle?”

“I don’t see any reason to go telling tales,” she told him. “Your uncle doesn’t like me anyway, so one more reason isn’t going to hurt anything.”

“Uncle Thorin just-” Fíli started but Bella interrupted him.

“He’s got a lot on his mind,” she nodded, “and too much pressure between leading his people and living up to expectations both past and present.” Her nose wrinkled. “I disagree with how he’s handling it, Yavanna only knows, but that’s neither here nor here. Let it go.”

The boys – for boys they certainly seemed – bowed and moved away. She caught Thorin watching them, a suspicious curiosity in his gaze. Bella sighed and turned back towards Bofur.

A howl split the air.


	5. Cherry Blossoms (Rivendell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella would never forget her first view of Rivendell.

Cherry Blossoms (Rivendell)

Bella would never forget her first view of Rivendell. 

Such beauty belonged to a different world, not to the word she lived in. Buildings wove through the trees as though they grew together, each branch and leaf fitting into the pattern of the building it touched. Something in her unfurled in wonder at the size and complexity of the place, let alone the beauty of its decorations. She walked through the gardens, breathing deep of the smell of honeysuckle as cherry blossom petals brushed her skin.

Peace….

This is what peace felt like.

She found an empty grassy area in one of the gardens and she sat on the ground, staring around in delight. Secure in the knowledge of her safety, she lay back and closed her eyes, letting herself drowse in the warmth of the sun.

“You seem at home here, Miss Baggins.”

The unexpected voice caused her eyes to fly open and she sat up. Wide brown eyes focused on the figure sitting beside a nearby fountain. “It is a very peaceful place, Master Dwalin,” she replied, tilting her head at him. “It is hard to be uncomfortable.” She repressed a wince. There was no reason for her to feel guilty about finding refuge in this place even if her fellow Company members grumbled about everything.

Dwalin shrugged, eyes narrow as they scanned the area. “I prefer good solid stone,” he scowled. “Too much greenery around here – how could you see the enemy coming?”

“Well,” Bella frowned, “I don’t think they let them get that close.”

“Every place has a weakness.”

And really, what could she say to that? 

“Forgive me, Master Dwalin,” she began again, switching topics, “but…this doesn’t look like your…sort of place.”

“It’s not.”

Bella frowned. It was like pulling teeth. “Then-?” She trailed off, not sure how to put the question into words without sounding rude or condescending. 

“Thorin’s orders,” he huffed. She raised an eyebrow and he gave another impatient shrug. “None of the Company – especially you and the youngsters are to be left alone.”

“I beg your pardon?” she demanded, her own voice getting huffy. “I am a full grown Hobbit, perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I am hardly a youngling lacking in sense!”

“You’re traveling with thirteen Dwarves across the wild to find a treasure guarded by a dragon,” he pointed out. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she crossed her arms over her chest. Dwalin nodded. “Exactly.”

An irritable sigh escaped her, but she pushed beyond it. “A question, Master Dwalin, if I may?”

“Might as well drop the ‘Master’ bit,” he told her. “We’ve still got a long road.” Then he fixed a steady gaze on her. “What question?”

“Why fourteen?” she asked. When he raised a brow, she elaborated. “Why did you need fourteen on the journey?”

Dwalin paused and scratched his beard. “Guess you’ve got a reason to ask,” he acknowledged. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. “Balin would be better at telling the old tales, so would Ori, but the basic reason is simple. A quest like this requires fourteen. Aulë creatd thirteen Dwarves – the Seven Fathers and Six Mothers of the Dwarves. Durin had no wife created with him at the beginning. He found her later and it is said she was of a race other than Dwarf.” The big Dwarf shrugged. “We needed a fourteenth member to represent her.”

Bella blinked in shock. She didn’t know much about Dwarf history, but Durin… “So I am here as the representative of the wife of the Dwarf for which Durin’s folk were named after? The eldest and most revered of all your ancestors?” Dwalin nodded and she swallowed as her eyes fell closed. “No pressure there,” she muttered, frowning as Dwalin chuckled.

These Dwarves would be the death of her.


	6. Ceiling Fan (Rivendell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gives Ori a piece of advice.

Bella sat in the Hall of Fire, listening with delight to the tales of the Second Age. Her conversation with Dwalin earlier in the garden put her in a mood for such tales and, since she wasn’t likely to get any tales from the Dwarves, this fit her mood to perfection. She knew most of the stories thanks to her extensive book collection – many of which she inherited from her mother, but also some that she collected on her own. To know that some of the folk in this very room witnessed the same great deeds and events… 

Her mind boggled at trying to comprehend the whole of it.

Ori sat with her, his usual quill and journal tucked away so he could give his full attention to listening. She hoped Fíli and Kíli might be somewhere nearby as well – it would do them good to get a personal viewpoint on Elves. Left to Thorin’s devices, they would continue the same cycle of hatred. From what she’d managed to glean from Gandalf, Thorin might have a reason for his distrust, but that didn’t mean he should paint the whole of a Race based on one group’s actions…or lack thereof.

A hint of movement drew her attention to the shadows. Nori lounged against the wall, his sharp gaze moving over the room. She would have called it restless, but he seemed too focused for that. He caught her watching him and returned her curious look with one of his own.

“Don’t mind him,” Ori whispered. “My brothers…they just…” He shrugged.

“They worry about you?” Bella finished for him.

“Too much,” he agreed. “I can take care of myself, but try telling them that.”

Bella considered that as she watched the servants move through the room and winding the mechanisms which would allow the fans in the ceiling to swing and cool the air. The last time she felt the level of protectiveness Dori and Nori showed their youngest brother…would have been before the death of her parents. Being an only child in the Shire wasn’t unique by any means, but it was rare. It also meant being the only focus for her parents’ attention – including the stifling overprotective blanket as she moved into her tween. 

A sheen of tears glistened in her eyes as she remembered becoming impatient with their cautions and their warnings. All tweens felt that way, she knew, but the three of them just started to find a new equilibrium as father, mother, and of age daughter when death stole them from her. How much time she spent resenting them for their protection – overprotection! And how much they must have loved her to be so concerned. She never considered or thought she might have so little time with them left.

“Treasure it,” she told Ori, a hitch in her voice drawing his eyes to her face.

“Miss Baggins?” he frowned, concern beginning to flicker in his expression.

She shook her head. “I’ve been there,” she told him, “and I would give almost anything to be able to go back.” A sad sort of smile curved her lips and she stood up, turning towards the door. Her eyes met Nori’s narrowed gaze of consideration before returning to Ori. “Treasure your brothers. One day you’re going to miss this.”

With that final comment, fully conscious of both brothers staring after her, Bella walked out of the hall.


	7. Nighttime (Rivendell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin tells Bella a little more about Durin.

The night air cooled Bella’s face as she made her way from the Hall of Fire to one of the many fountains dotted around Rivendell. She sat on the edge and let her fingers drift over the surface of the water. Each time she spoke with one of her companions, they drew her further and deeper into this quest. She’d already given her word – and a Baggins never broke their word – but it was more than that. The Dwarves wanted a home, somewhere they could feel the same sort of peace Rivendell gave to her.

It wasn’t quite the same, she knew, but then she’d left her home of her own free will – theirs had been stolen from them.

“Miss Baggins?”

Bella lifted her eyes to meet Balin’s concerned gaze. She gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, Master Balin, thank you.”

“Ori expressed some concern,” he told her as he moved to sit near her. “He said you seemed upset about something.”

“Old memories,” she replied with a shake of her head. “Ori’s brothers and their hovering…it reminded me of my parents.” He nodded, but remained silent. After a moment she lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “I used to get irritated with it as well, but…now…now I would have it back if I could.”

“Family can be both a minor curse and a great blessing,” he chuckled.

She laughed with him, acknowledging the truth of the statement. Silence settled between them, the night air still and restful as nocturnal birds sang and the voices of the hall drifted out to them. Bella turned to him. “Balin,” she began, “would you tell me about Durin?”

If her question surprised him, he kept it to himself. “What would you like to know?”

“Dwalin said his wife was not a Dwarf?” she prompted.

“She was not,” he agreed. This time he could not prevent the surprise from raising his eyebrows. Then he gave her a keen look before continuing. “Durin was the eldest of the Seven Fathers and the only one to sleep alone beneath the mountains until the awakening of the Elves. The others rested in pairs, two Fathers and two Mothers in each place.” He went on to describe the locations of each and the lines of Dwarves which grew from there.

“Why didn’t Durin have someone with him?”

“No one knows, lass,” Balin replied, his formality disappearing as he grew involved with his tale. “All we know for certain is that he did marry and found the royal line. While some claim he married the daughter of another Father, the legends tell us he found her among a group of wandering folk dedicated to Mahal’s wife, Yavanna. While he crafted stone and metal, she created gardens on the slopes. Between the two of them they founded a mighty city and kingdom – Khazad-dûm.” He offered her a smile. “No one knows the full truth of it, but the legends have lasted far longer than any other theory.”

“Dwalin said that she was why you needed fourteen on the journey.”

“He spoke truly,” Balin nodded. “Companies of fourteen prove steadier and more successful. Some say it is because of the balance – others say we are blessed by both Mahal and Yavanna by honoring her in such a way. I don’t know the truth of it, Miss Baggins, but we are grateful you chose to join us.”

“Most of you anyway?” Bella laughed, a pleased tint coloring her cheeks.

“Oh, no,” he shook his head. “All of us – even if some are more hardheaded about it than most.”

Her clear laughter rang through the garden, echoed by his deeper chuckles, and Bella felt click within her, like a piece of a puzzle falling into place.


	8. Balcony (Rivendell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief talk between Bella & Thorin

_“A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?”_

Bella almost flinched, mortification bringing a flush to her cheeks as her eyes met Thorin’s. He too heard the harsh words echoing up in the still air as Elrond and Gandalf walked along on the path beneath the balcony. Neither of them spoke, letting the conversation pass into the distance. She didn’t know what to say and she could see him wrestling with some emotion – anger maybe or even a form of despair? Did it even matter?

“Anything you care to add, Miss Baggins?” When Thorin finally did speak, he seemed to force the words past his clenched jaw. “Maybe now that your precious Elves have weighed in with their opinion, perhaps you’d like to drop out of the company?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she chided him. He made her nervous, but she possessed enough spine to know her own mind. “I still plan to travel with the company.”

“Why?” he demanded, the intensity deepening in his expression. “Why do you continue? 

“Because I gave my word,” she shot back at him. Her temper began to flare at his questioning. “I don’t know and I don’t care about the opinions of any other person – when I give my word on something, I keep it. My word is as serious as any oath to me.”

“And if he is right?” Thorin jerked his head in the direction Elrond had walked. “If-?”

Bella huffed out a breath, interrupting his words. “I’m not going to go borrowing trouble,” she told him as an ironic note bled into her voice. “There’s enough trouble waiting as it is with a dragon at the end of it.” Then she lifted her chin. “And if you do start acting mad, I’ll do the same thing to you as I do to Lobelia when she starts acting up.”

“What is that?” he frowned, his attention diverted by the unexpected comment.

“I shall find something long and steady to hit you with,” she told him in a sharp tone. “Though instead of aiming for your backside, I shall aim for your head.”

A startled laugh burst out of him. “You’re full of surprises, Miss Baggins,” he managed, surprise mingling with something more serious in the shadows of his face. “I would not have believed it of you.”

“Yes, well, you have not met Lobelia,” she muttered, her cheeks flushing even further. She realized she had just been talking to a Dwarf king as though he were some misbehaving tween boy. 

Thorin’s demeanor grew more serious, though humor laced his tone. “It sounds like something to be avoided.”

“You have no idea.”


	9. Smashing Headache (Mountain Path)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella contemplates breaking her word.

Bella sat at the back of the cave, her head pounding with an ache like nothing she could ever remember happening before. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to the Dwarves moving and setting around the cave. 

The Stone Giants, her near death, Thorin’s scathing remarks…they combined to form a sharp blade spearing into her mind…and her heart.

“Your turn, Miss Baggins,” Óin announced as he stepped up beside her. 

“Thank you, Master Óin,” Bella replied, looking up to offer him a tremulous sort of smile. “There’s no need.”

“Don’t try that with me, young miss,” the healer told her, kneeling at her side. “I’ve dealt with more stubborn and less sensible creatures than you for decades now.” She opened her mouth to protest and he gave her a strict look. Her jaw snapped shut and he gave a firm nod. “Good girl,” he patted her shoulder. “Now, tell me what’s got you frowning in pain?

“My head,” she admitted. “The Stone Giants-.”

“And their smashing of rocks,” he finished, understanding in his face. “Did you get hit with any of the rocks or shards?”

“No,” she told him. “I think I took a good knock when the giant I was on fell into the mountain.”

“Trouble breathing?” He nodded, relief slumping his shoulders. “Good, means you probably don’t have any broken ribs.” Óin pulled out a small pouch. “Mix a pinch of this into a cup of water. It should help with the head.”

“Thank you, Master Óin,” Bella smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, patting her shoulder once more. He started to stand up and then stopped, a hint of sympathy darkening his brown eyes. “Don’t mind Thorin, lass,” he said, voice soft enough not to carry. “He’s got a bad habit of snapping first and thinking later. Let his temper cool and he’ll think clearer afterwards.”

She gave him another smile, not believing it in the least, but not willing to upset him by arguing. Óin moved off and she sipped the concoction as instructed. It seemed to work, pushing back the headache until she could ignore the throb in her temples. Now all she had to decide was whether she should go or stay. Her Baggins pride insisted she stay – so did her Took stubbornness…but was Thorin right? Did she have no place with them?

He could have died getting her off that mountainside.

She endangered them…just by being here, unfamiliar with the wild, unable to hold her own in a fight, she brought danger to them.

Leaving would mean breaking her word, something she never did.

But what was her word next to any one of their lives?

Her mind made up, Bella watched until everyone seemed to have drifted to sleep. No matter how right she felt, it would be harder to leave if they watched her. She stood, gathering her things together, and made her way towards the entrance. Stealthy Hobbit feet carried her past the Dwarves without any of them waking. Another few moments of luck would see her out of the cave and back on the path to Rivendell.

She felt a tug at her heart and she took one last look at the company. “Good luck,” she breathed out. “I’m sorry.” Her shoulders slumped and she turned towards the exit and the rain pounding out a counterpart to the emotion knotting in her stomach. 

And her headache was back.


	10. Missing Person (Goblin Town)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company reunites after everyone escapes from Goblin Town.

Bella rushed out of the mountain and into the sunlight. Her legs shook, but she forced herself to continue moving forward. She wanted to find the company – wanted to get back to where she belonged. Yes – back where she belonged. She knew that now. No matter what might happen in the future, no matter what danger still lay before them, she belonged with them. Until they once more had a home – the one thing she took for granted – then her place would be at their side fighting to give them that chance.

It only took her a few minutes to catch up with them and she arrived in time to hear Gandalf demanding to know where she was. It was good to know someone realized she was missing. Then she heard Thorin declare she was long gone and her irritation spiked. 

“I am not.” She gave him an exasperated look as she stepped out of the trees.

Gandalf seemed pleased to see her, but the others looked bewildered, wanting to know how she escaped.

“Well, what does it matter?” the Wizard demanded. “She’s back!”

“It matters!” Thorin insisted. “I want to know: why _did_ you come back?”

Bella took a deep breath before focusing on Thorin. “Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have.” She dropped her gaze for a moment. “I almost proved you right. I almost broke my word because I believed my presence made it worse, made it more likely that someone would get hurt.” A murmur of protest rose from a couple of the Dwarves, but it died away as Bella continued, waving towards the mountain behind her. “This shows you can get yourselves into plenty of trouble without my help, and I’m through felling torn.” She shifted her eyes over the group. “You’re right though – I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. Those meant home to me. And that’s why I came back – because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you.” Her chin went up and her shoulders back. “But I will help you take it back if I can.”

Emotions warred in Thorin’s gaze and Bella forced herself to look at the other Dwarves. Balin and Bofur both gave her proud looks while Dori and Bombur nodded at her, accepting her words. On the other hand, Glóin and Bifur were too busy exchanging a small bag. Glóin didn’t look happy, but Bifur chuckled. Fíli, Kíli, and Ori shifter their gazes between Bella and Thorin, as did Dwalin and Nori, but where the younger Dwarves seemed bewildered, the two older ones were much more calculating. 

Bella frowned at them, not believing their innocent expressions for a single instant.

“Let me see the lass,” Óin demanded, pushing his way forward. “She looks like she fell down the mountainside.”

The sound of howls echoed down the mountain.

“Oh, no,” Bella groaned, though her voice held a resigned acceptance. 

Thorin scowled. “Out of the frying pan…”

“…and into the fire! Run!” Gandalf’s shouts spurred everyone into motion.

One thought dominated all others in Bella’s mind as she followed.

_Here we go again._


	11. Promise (Cliffside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is determined to keep her word - no matter what cost.

Bella clung to the tree, muttering and mumbling to herself about orcs and their possible antecedents. The tree, their last bastion of relative safety on the clifftop, creaked as it leaned over the edge. Ori held onto his brother’s boot, eyes clinched shut as he avoided looking at the drop below his feet. She could see Dori clinging to Gandalf’s staff with a desperate strength and she flinched at the sheer panic showing in his face. Two lives depended on the strength of his arms.

“Thorin! No!”

Balin’s shout brought her attention around in time to see Thorin striding down the trunk. Some days she could swear the idiot Dwarf possessed some kind of death wish! What did he think he was going to do against that pack of evil with a single sword – no matter how powerful – and a wooden shield?

Behind her, further along the tree, she heard Dwalin cursing and grunting. Then came the sound of a breaking branch and she closed her eyes, sending a quick thought to Yavanna that she would not hear the sound of a falling body. Her prayer was granted – for the moment at least. Dwalin all but screamed his fury at being unable to get up and go to the side of his friend and king.

Her heart clenched at the fear in that sound.

It hurt even more as she could hear Fíli and Kíli growing frantic. They would not only have to watch their king die before their eyes, but their uncle as well. “No,” she whispered to herself. “No, this is not right.” Her lighter weight, both in body and in not being weighed down by all of the armor and weaponry, worked in her favor. She could feel herself getting a better grip on the wood. With a little more effort, she would be able to pull herself up and follow Thorin. Her gaze moved from one Dwarf to another. All of them, without fail, continued to fight and struggle in an attempt to survive. None of them showed one pinch of resignation or surrender. Her lips thinned as her spine stiffened.

_“My word is as serious as any oath to me.”_

The words she spoke to Thorin in Rivendell came back to her. She promised to do whatever she could to help them take back their home. As the others struggled and fought to pull themselves up so they could follow their king, Bella managed to hoist herself onto the trunk. She stood up and pulled her sword out of its scabbard. The blue glow looked almost icy, as though the weapon recognized its foe and demanded the right to draw blood.

Hopefully it would get its chance before one of the orcs killed her or one of the wargs ate her.

Bella paused and drew in a deep breath. “Whatever it takes,” she murmured before running down the trunk of the tree and casting herself at the orc that was preparing to decapitate Thorin. She would keep her word – to her last breath, to her final strength. Whether it ended here by orc and warg or whether she had to cast herself into the dragon’s maw – she would make the effort to fulfill her promise.

_“Whatever it takes.”_


	12. I'm With You to the End (Carrock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally accepts Bella.

Bella watched Gandalf, holding her breath as he leaned over the still Dwarf. She could feel her knees weaken and shake as Thorin’s eyes blinked open.

“The Halfling?” His voice sounded soft, almost hesitant. 

She missed Gandalf’s answer as she rolled her eyes, muttering about the term ‘Halfling’. Sooner or later she would make them understand that she was ‘half’ of nothing! What was so hard about remembering ‘Hobbit’? Her attention focused as Thorin stood up and came towards her.

“You!” Thorin’s voice sounded accusatory and she gaped at him. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!”

Anger began to snap in her eyes. She saved his life and this was his way of saying thank you? Did he want to die? If this was going to be his attitude about the whole thing, next time he could deal with the orcs on his own. Her lips parted, a stinging retort on the tip of her tongue.

“Did I not say that you would be a burden?” Thorin continued, talking over anything she might have said. “That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?”

Now that was going much too far! Yes, he’d said exactly that, but surely… 

“I have never been so wrong in all my life.”

Thorin pulled her to him in a massive hug and her thoughts scattered. The embrace warmed her, giving her a feeling of belonging – something she had been missing for years. His arms shook, but whether from his injuries or from a rush of emotion, she couldn’t tell. She didn’t care. Her arms came around him to return the hug even as she heard the other Dwarves laughing and cheering behind him. A large weight seemed to roll off her shoulders.

She belonged.

She had a place.

For now, for her, that was enough.

Thorin’s arms loosened and he pulled back. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Contrition shown in his eyes.

“No,” Bella insisted, almost before he finished speaking. “I would have doubted me too.” She lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “I’m not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar.” 

Smiles broke out amongst the company and then the Eagles began flying past before heading off somewhere. Everyone watched them go, but Bella soon grew distracted as Thorin stepped past her. She turned to see what he was doing only to realize his attention had been captured by something in the distance. Her eyes followed his gaze only to widen in surprise as her breath caught.

“Is that what I think it is?” she asked, voice soft in a sense of awe.

“Erebor, the Lonely Mountain,” Gandalf replied when the Dwarves did not. Their enraptured gazes focused on the distant mountain and they made no reply. The Wizard continued. “The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth.”

“Our home,” Thorin breathed out.

Bella stepped up beside him, listening as Óin pointed out a raven and Gandalf corrected him, informing him it was a thrush. Thorin looked at her, amusement and euphoria lightening his face in a way she had never seen. His lips curved into a real smile. “But we’ll take it as a sign – a good omen.”

“You’re right,” Bella returned the smile. “I do believe the worst is behind us.” As the company stood around them, staring into the distance in a rare moment of silence, she glanced up at him. “No matter what though,” she told him in a quiet voice, “I’m with you to the end.”

They shared a look, understanding and acceptance heavy in the air around them. Bella turned back to the mountain. 

Finally – the end was in sight.


	13. Low Risk (Carrock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gets a small breather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll get the rest of them up tomorrow.

It took them a couple of hours to find somewhere safe and hidden before Thorin called a halt. The trip down the Carrock would give Bella some sleepless nights in the future, and they needed more sleep than they managed in the brief rest stop at the bottom, but for now she focused on keeping track of the Dwarves around her.

“Take a sip of water, Miss Baggins,” Dori urged her, offering her a water skin. “I doubt we’ll be stopping for long.” 

Bella accepted the water with a quick word of thanks. She glanced around, noting all of the others were within easy listening range. “If you please,” she started, only to stop and blink in surprise as thirteen Dwarves and one Wizard focused on her with no further prompting. A light color dusted her cheeks, but she continued. “It seems a bit silly to keep up some of these formalities all things being equal, so if you please, do feel free to call me Bella.” Humor sparkled in her eyes. “If nothing else that must be simpler to shout when you need to call me to task over something.”

The others chuckled, and Thorin gave her an approving nod, but it was Balin who spoke. “Thank you, lass,” he replied as he patted her arm. “We’ll do that – though you must agree to the same. Anyone so willing to take on the Pale Orc on our behalf has every right to use our names.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, ducking her head as the Dwarves nodded or muttered in agreement. 

The company broke into smaller groups as they tried to ascertain what supplies remained to them. Óin made his way from one member to another in an attempt to catch up with any injuries he’d missed the night before. Balin spoke with Gandalf in voices too low for Bella to catch. For a moment she thought of moving closer to them, but then she noted Thorin and Dwalin moving towards the entrance of the small clearing and she followed them. Her light footsteps made no impression on the two Dwarves, their sound hidden underneath the heavier steps of the males.

“We need to get a look around,” Dwalin insisted, glaring up the path. “One of us will have to go up and see if they can spot anything.”

“I know,” Thorin nodded, his eyes moving over the company. “Someone quiet.”

“I’ll go,” Bella offered. The Dwarves started as she spoke; Dwalin going so far as to half unsheathe a knife. Thorin frowned, but she tilted her head before he could say anything. “I’m the quietest one you’ve got,” she pointed out, lips twitching in amusement. “And since you’re expecting me to sneak up on a dragon, I would think this would be a much more low risk way to judge my sneaking ability.”

Thorin’s frown grew deeper at the reminder of her main mission in the company’s plan, but Dwalin began nodding before he could speak. “The lass is right,” he told his king and friend. “None of us could be half as quiet as she is when she wants to be.”

“Agreed,” Thorin replied, anxiety and necessity warring in his voice. He focused on Bella. “Go, quiet and quick. We need to know if they have our trail.”

She gave him a steady look. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll be there and back again before you know it.” Turning she moved up the path and into the shadows, glancing back once to see the entire company watching her with concern. It warmed her heart and bolstered her courage. One last turn found her alone in the shadows, but she let no fear worm its way into her mind. No, this was no time for fear. Her company – her….friends depended upon her. 

She would not let them down.


	14. Taking Notes (Beorn's House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori needs to hear Bella's story from Goblin Town for his chronicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the others, even with so much summarizing, but what are you going to do?

Bella sat on the step and leaned back against one of the wooden posts. She watched as the Dwarves worked around her. The worked on weapons, supplies, and future plans. Her eyes moved to the three Dwarves closest to her. Dori sat on a bench behind her, his hands busy repairing various articles of clothes. The second brother, Nori, sat on the bottom step in front of her. He spent his time going over each length of rope and every piece of leather as he checked for weak points. Ori sat to her right and wrote in his journal, creating quick sketches and making notes on their journey. Conversation flowed between the three brothers, drifting around her much like a warm blanket. 

“Bella?” Ori ventured.

“Hmm?” She looked at him, head tilting in question.

“Would you tell me how you escaped from the goblins?”

She blinked and then sighed. “For your chronicles?” He nodded and she sat up. Her mother would find a way to haunt her, even from Yavanna’s side, if she didn’t help make sure Ori’s journal held a full and complete record of what happened. “Very well.” 

“Wait,” Dori interrupted. “The others will want to hear this if you don’t mind us calling them over, Bella.” She gave him a slow nod and he called out to the others. Once everyone looked his way, he called out, “Bella’s going to tell of her escape.”

To her surprise, all of the Dwarves picked up their work and moved closer. They intended to keep working, but it appeared their curiosity ran deeper than she expected. “Right, then,” she cleared her throat. “I landed in that odd bowl shaped cage with the rest of you, but for some reason the goblins didn’t seem to notice me. They grabbed at you lot, but they pushed past me as if I wasn’t there.”

Her story developed from that point as she discussed her tumble down the mountain and blacking out before landing. Óin grumbled about stubborn Hobbits and hiding injuries, but his brother hushed him so she could continue. The scratching of Ori’s quill provided a strange background music to her tale. Her words wove together to create the story of meeting Gollum, the small mad creature at a hidden pool, and agreeing to a riddle game – and that her life would be forfeit if she lost.

“What?”

The collective shout caused her to jump, eyes flaring wide as she stared at the angry faces around her. Ori even dropped his quill. “Well,” she stammered, “what else was I supposed to do?”

“Killing him comes to mind,” Dwalin told her, a heavy frown knotting his brow.

“Which would still have left me lost in a cavern under a mountain full of goblins,” she pointed out. Mutters surrounded her, but she ignored them and continued with her tale. Ori began taking notes once more. She went through each riddle, including the final question which didn’t really qualify as a riddle.

Glóin scoffed. “It doesn’t qualify at all, lass, but if the creature accepted it, then he owed you an answer.”

Bella smiled as the others nodded. Then she paused – did she mention the ring? Something in her recoiled at the idea, but the truth demanded she tell it. She wrestled with the idea, arguing within her own mind. Silence fell and she looked around to find the company staring at her, waiting for her to tell them about her escape. She took a deep breath, clenching her fists, and used the image of her mother’s disappointed face as a motivation to tell the truth. 

“Gollum didn’t plan to keep his word,” she told them. “He went to find something and I knew I had to escape.” She continued with an explanation of her fall and how a ring she’d found earlier slipped onto her finger. When Gollum came rushing around, he couldn’t see her. The story concluded with her following him to the exit and sparing his life before she ran after the company who she’d seen pass Gollum’s hiding spot. 

Her words drew looks of confusion and amazement from most of her listeners, but two faces showed something else. Gandalf and Thorin both stared at her with clear concern.

“Do be careful of that ring, Bella,” Gandalf spoke before anyone else could say a word. She frowned at him and he sighed. “There are many magical rings in this world and none of them are to be used lightly.”

Bella gave him a long look but then she nodded. “I’ll be careful.”

“Give me your word,” Thorin requested. She opened her mouth to argue, but he shook his head. “I want your word that you will not use the ring unless you see no other choice.”

“Oh, fine,” she huffed. “I give you my word I will only use the ring if absolutely necessary.” Something in her clicked into place and the discomfort she felt in discussing the ring disappeared. She wondered at that, but unwilling to draw yet more attention to it, she turned to Ori. “Did you get the notes you needed?”

The young Dwarf smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. “Thank you, Bella.”

“You’re welcome,” she patted his shoulder. “And that’s enough of a story from me. Someone tell me how _you_ all managed to escape.” Groans answered her demand, but Bella ignored them when Balin began to tell their side of the story.


	15. Routine (Mirkwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is creeping through Thranduil's halls

Bella crept through the corridors, ready to freeze at any sound. Invisible or not, she didn’t want to take any chances. Any wrong moves on her part could lead to her being spotted – at least by sound or by shadow. She needed to find her Dwarves and then figure out some kind of escape plan. That meant learning the routine of Thranduil’s halls – his guards and his servants in particular. Her hope rested on following that routine until she found her company…her imprisoned company. 

A flare of anger blazed in her heart, but she forced it down. 

It made no sense – why had Thranduil imprisoned them? All they wanted to do was get through the forest. They would have been happy – ecstatic even – if they had managed to get through without seeing a single Elf. She remembered thinking the younger Dwarves needed to learn more about the Elves than just Thorin’s biased view. Now she wondered if maybe her view had been too biased in the other direction. Stories she once ignored as belonging to the distant past began to come to mind as she explored the halls.

_Kin-slaying…._

It occurred to her that her own prejudices needed to be considered. She had long held the Elves in a particular reverence, but that belied their own history. It had not been Dwarf or Man who introduced the concept of Kin-slaying to the world. No, that had been done by the Elves. And for all their superiority over Dwarves and their love of jewels, she had to wonder…

Had any Dwarf been so enraptured by a jewel as Fëanor and his sons had been over the SIlmarils?

Such were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she spent her time in exploration. All of her work paid off when she discovered the king’s wine cellar and took note of the servants’ way of sending empty barrels out of the hall and down the river to a settlement of Men. If she could get the Dwarves here, then they could get out of hall without having to fight an impossible battle. It remained one of her fears – armed Elves guarded every other exit.

One task finished – one to go.

“The king should toss them to the spiders,” a voice grumbled as she passed the kitchens. 

Bella paused, her eyes focusing on the door. 

“Don’t say such things,” a second voice reprimanded the first. “Even if they are Dwarves, no one deserves to be abandoned to those…creatures of Ungoliant.”

“Then you take their food down,” the first voice snapped back in irritation. “I’m tired of being insulted by a pack of =.”

“You shouldn’t have insulted them so quickly,” interrupted a third voice. “They don’t insult me.”

The three Elves fell into a minor disagreement and Bella waited in a corner for someone to come out. She didn’t care who delivered the food – as long as someone did. When the argument wound to an end, she followed the loser and repressed the sigh of relief fighting to escape her as she heard the jeers and the irritable comments directed at the Elf in front of her. Bella crept from one cell to the next, counting her Dwarves until she came to a full thirteen. 

Thank Yavanna…or maybe it should be Thank Aüle.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get them from behind locked bars to the wine cellar. She took a deep breath. One day, one task at a time. At least now she had hope – and hope could carry her through anything.


	16. Underwater (Mirkwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most Hobbits do not care for bodies of water - seas, lakes, or rivers. On the other hand, Bella may change her mind...

Bella thrashed in the water, growing desperate as it closed over her head. Her mind shrieked. Her arms and legs flailed in her attempt to get out. Fear, primal and all-encompassing, rose up to clutch at her heart even as her lungs burned for air. She couldn’t tell which direction was up.

A strong hand plunged into the water and grabbed her collar. She felt herself being tugged and pulled, her legs kicking without thought to help whoever had come to her assistance. Her head broke through the surface of the water. She gasped – the taste of clear air sweeter than any wine. The hand pulled her towards one of the waiting barrels and she blinked water out of her eyes to meet Nori’s worried gaze. “Bella?”

She tried to give him a smile before looking around to see the company holding onto rocks or each other’s barrels. Despite the cold and terror of the water, she could feel a pool of warmth welling up within her at the sight. They risked being found out, risked being caught once more, but here they were…

Waiting for her.

Her eyes locked with Thorin’s blue gaze. He gave her a proud smile. “Well done, Miss Baggins.”

She managed a wave in thanks, but only managed to choke out one word. “Go.”

“Come on,” Thorin nodded, “let’s go.”

Bella clung to Nori’s barrel with a strength born of desperation. Her hands grew tired, as well as cold and numb from the river water. She took in the fight with the orcs, even managing to stab one with Sting, but too much of her attention focused on remaining with a barrel and above the water. Now she understood why most Hobbits avoided the water with as much determination as they had ever focused on any task – even food.

Once she reached the riverbank, she pulled herself up on some rocks and wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to get warm.

“Oh my, look at you!” Dori hurried over, fussing about her as soon as he moved within arms’ length. He came up with an almost dry length of cloth from somewhere and wrapped it around her, rubbing a fold of the material against her hair to sop up some of the excess water. Bella felt too grateful for the warmth to wonder how he managed to hide it. He continued to fret. “Fine thing it would be,” he muttered, “for you to catch cold or something. And after all that time trying to get us free.” 

She looked up at him through her wet bangs and watched him as he hovered over her. Her mind drifted back to the Hall of Fire when she told Ori to treasure his brothers and her lips curled into a wistful sort of smile.

“And what is so funny, little miss?” he demanded with a stern voice, though the affection in his eyes wasted his attempt at grumpiness.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten an older brother like you?” she asked, fondness coloring her tone.

He paused and pulled back to search her face. It took a few moments but Dori must have found whatever he was looking for and his smile blossomed, deep and warm. He caught her up to him in a fierce hug. “And what would you say to being adopted into such a family as ours? With a fussy mother hen, a thieving rambler, and an ingenuous scribe?”

Bella’s eyes filled with tears, but they meant nothing compared to the happy smile spreading over her face. “I would love that.”

“Then I will talk to the others,” Dori promised before going back to trying to dry her off. He began muttering under his breath, and she repressed her laughter as she caught some of the words. “Never a sister to worry about before…. Oh, good Mahal, a girl! And I thought I had to worry about Ori.”

One day she might get a little tired of the hovering, but for now? For now Bella would risk another ride down such a wild river if it meant she could get a new family out of it.


	17. Bathrobe (Laketown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella needs a haircut.

“Are you doing better, Miss Baggins?” Sigrid asked as she stepped inside the small bedroom.

Bella looked up and smiled. Little Tilda trailed behind her sister, careful to shut the door behind her. Both of them took the invasion of their home with more grace than she had possessed. “I am doing much better, thank you, Miss Sigrid. I think the cold tried to seep into my bones.” She gave a small laugh. “Hobbits are not made for being dunked in rivers.”

“What’s a Hobbit?” Tilda asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

“I’m a Hobbit,” Bella informed her. “Some folks call us Halflings, but we don’t care for it.”

Tilda nodded before asking another question. “Where do you come from?”

“Tilda,” Sigrid hissed, but Bella just laughed.

“No, no, let her ask,” she told the older sister. “That’s how she learns and I don’t mind.” Her hand reached out and picked up a comb. She began to pull the comb through her curls, noting their length in an absent-minded sort of way. Bella turned a merry gaze on the younger girl. “Hobbits live in a place called the Shire, far to the west of here.”

She spent and enjoyable hour trading stories with the two of them as she tried to tame her appearance back to something proper for company. While some might argue that she’d lost that particular battle back when she decided to run off with a company of Dwarves, she had every intention of holding true to her own standard.

She was a Baggins of Bag End after all.

Bella folded the robe over the footboard and sighed as her hair seemed determined to go everywhere. She walked into the main room, hands working to pull back the stubborn locks as she grumbled over the mass of curls. The sounds of talking died away and she looked up to find everyone staring at her. “What?” she demanded, taking a quick glance at herself. She didn’t see anything on her clothing, so she lifted a hand to her cheek. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Look at those curls!” 

The mutter caused her to frown. “Oh, that,” she sighed. “My hair’s grown too long for the hair ties I brought. I need to cut it.” Sound exploded once more, this time erupting into a cacophony of protests. “I can’t just leave it the way it is!” As if to agree with her verbal statement, half of her hair escaped her hold and tumbled into her face. She threw up her hands in exasperation. “Someone give me some scissors!” she demanded. “Or a knife.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Dori informed her. He took hold of her arm and pulled her to a bench beside the table before turning to his brothers. “Nori, give me your comb,” he ordered. “Ori, get into my pack and dig out some of the family beads.” His mouth formed a determined line as he turned back to Bella. “I’ll get this sorted out and I don’t want to hear another word about cutting your hair, Belladonna Baggins.”

“Dori,” she started, but he shook his head.

“The very idea,” he muttered, taking the comb from Nori. Bella opened her mouth and he gave her a light smack on the arm with the comb. Her jaw snapped closed and he smiled in approval before turning his attention to her hair. “Cutting hair…and you with curls like this. I’ve never heard the like. No sister of mine’s going to be cutting her hair.” He continued speaking under his breath as he began to style her hair to his satisfaction.

Bella said nothing, realizing she must have stepped on some form of Dwarf etiquette or custom. She would get the truth out of one of the others later. Balin or Ori would probably be best – they almost always had the most patience with her questions. For now she would let Dori fuss and enjoy the sensation of being among family.


	18. Metropolitan (Dale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty windows seemed to stare out like baleful eyes demanding to know why they had been targets of the dragon’s fury – they who possessed no hoard of gold.

The wind seemed to whistle a mournful tune as it wound through the abandoned streets of Dale. Bella could almost fancy she heard voices in the air, voices of those lost and forgotten in the dragon fire. It might just be her unease at leaving four of their company back in Laketown, but she doubted it. Fog curled through ruined buildings, not quite hiding the walls still blackened with soot. Snow and ice covered some of the horror, but most stood out in stark testimony of the terror of that day. Even after all this time, nothing green grew in or around the city. Empty windows seemed to stare out like baleful eyes demanding to know why they had been targets of the dragon’s fury – they who possessed no hoard of gold. 

“No reason,” Bella murmured.

“Bella?”

She looked at Bombur, her eyes sorrowful. “The dragon had no reason to target Dale.”

He shook his head. Bifur muttered something and Bombur nodded before turning to translate. “No reason except a love of destruction.”

“I wonder what it was like….before,” she commented, her gaze shifting back to the ruins. 

“Bustling,” Thorin replied, stepping up beside her. 

“A great city of Men,” Balin agreed from where he stood near his brother. “A place where Dwarf, Man, and Elf all came together for trade. The only city of such size in this part of Middle Earth. All trade went through Dale and it grew prosperous. I remember the sights and sounds of the great festivals at the coming of spring and at the time of harvest.”

Dori moved closer to Bella, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “Every building would be decorated,” he told her. “And there would be music and dancing. People would hold competitions in everything from baking to feats of strength.”

“Before…” Balin’s voice trailed off, but then he straightened his shoulders. “Before the distrust began to brew, one could see three kings seated together to watch the festivals,” he noted. Sorrow flickered in his expression. Dwalin reached out to clasp his shoulder and Bella could see the elder lean into the touch. 

It struck Bella, stronger than anything previous, that this destruction – so distant in her mind – touched many of these Dwarves personally. They knew the city – as it had been. They may have known those who were lost. This quest for Erebor wasn’t just a duty for them – not even such an important duty and reclaiming a homeland. Although she knew and had always known this quest meant ‘home’ to them, it struck her now with as strong an intensity as possible. They came to right old wrongs – wrongs done to them, yes, but wrongs done to so many others who shared this place with them.

She wondered if they realized that.

Did they know that each time they struck out against the dragon it would not only be a strike for Dwarves? It would be a strike for the Men of Dale and their lost homes. It would be a strike for Laketown and they fear they had lived in for decades. It would even be a strike for Mirkwood in its own way.

Not that she planned to tell Thorin that.


	19. Let's End This (Erebor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the guardroom, amid the ghosts of the past, the remainder of the company decides it's time to take a stand.

Bella’s hands pressed to her cheeks as she stared in dismay at the corpses filling the room. “So many,” she murmured, shock shining in her eyes. “So many.” A tear spilled down her cheek.

A shudder ran through the arm curled around her shoulder and then she felt herself being pulled back. “Turn away,” Nori whispered into her ear. “That’s enough now.” She followed his lead, burying her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her and she felt another hand – Dori’s from the size – brushing across her hair while a smaller hand – Ori’s – touched her arm. The four of them stood together listening as Thorin decided to stand and fight. They remained close until Thorin reached them.

“We’re splitting up,” he told them. His voice remained hushed in the stillness of the air, but it held a firm resolve as well.

“We heard.” Emotion thickened Dori’s voice. He paused and after a moment she felt Nori chin move beside her head in a nod. “Bella?” She moved her head so she could see Dori. He reached out and tugged on a braid. “Are you ready?”

Her hands clutched Nori’s tunic for a moment before she forced herself to take a deep breath and step away from him. She straightened her shoulders and turned to face Thorin. Nori’s hands came to rest on her shoulder as Ori sidled closer. “I’m ready,” she replied, keeping her eyes fixed on Thorin.

“You come with me and Balin,” he told her. She nodded and he shifted his gaze to Nori. “Go with Dwalin.” Then he glanced between Dori and Ori. “You two take Bombur. Bifur and Glóin will make up the fourth group.” He began to turn away, paused, and turned back. His eyes settled on Bella for a long moment before flickering to Ori. Then he looked at Dori. “If I could get them out…” His voice trailed off and he shook his head.

“I know.” Dori heaved a sigh. “Young or not, they made their choices…and I won’t begrudge them that right.”

Thorin gave a sharp nod and walked over to join Balin and Dwalin once more. 

Dori looked at them, a sheen in his eyes. He started to talk and choked up. After clearing his throat, he tried again. “I’m proud of you,” he told them. Nori’s hands tightened on Bella’s shoulders and Dori fixed his gaze on his brother. “Yes, even of you.” He pulled Bella into one of his enveloping hugs. “We only had you for a short time, but I would not have missed it.” He let her go, leaning down to tap his forehead to hers with a gentle push. Then Nori and Ori each gave her a hug and a soft tap of the forehead. With one last smile, Dori pushed her towards Thorin. “Go on now,” he nodded. “It’s time.”

Bella lifted her chin and strode towards Thorin and Balin. If she looked back… No, she couldn’t look back because she might break down and they needed her strong now. Balin offered her a supportive smile and Thorin put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in quick acknowledgement. 

Thorin looked up and let his gaze pass over the company. From Bella’s viewpoint, it looked like he met the eyes of each and every member of the company present at this moment. Then he looked at her.

“Let’s end this.”


	20. Precious Gems (Erebor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later - Bella remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! (Yes, I mostly skipped BotFA - sorry/not sorry)

_The epilogue…._

Bella sat in the grass and leaned against a boulder. Laughter bubbled up as she watched her Dwarves relax and play, leaving their responsibilities behind for the afternoon. She would have been with them – title or no title – but her condition made everyone edgy. It wasn’t worth arguing – even if she’d already done this twice before.

The males could get so twitchy over the least little thing.

It had been five years to the day since she first left Bag End to accompany a ragtag bunch of Dwarves on an impossible quest. If someone had told her then that one day she would see Stone Giants, acquire a magic ring, meet a skin changer, burgle from an Elf king, riddle with a dragon, stand up to a mad Dwarf king, and fight in the greatest battle in most people’s living memory…suffice it to say she would have declared them mad. No matter what sort of adventure she thought she would find on the road, none of that would have entered her darkest dreams. 

And yet…she had done all of that and more.

The entire Company somehow survived the battle, though it had been very, very close for some of them. They thought they might lose Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli, but then Gandalf appeared with healers from Thranduil who managed to save all three of them. Then it became a fight for the company to keep them still long enough for their bodies to catch up with the magic done. Thorin’s cousin Dáin flat refused to let Thorin take command until the healers allowed it. The stubborn Dwarf groused and grumbled, but he finally remained still.

Bella may or may not have conspired with the Lord of the Iron Hills Dwarves…but neither of them would confirm or deny.

After Thorin rose from his sickbed and took on his authority as king, he began assigning duties and giving positions. Fíli and Kíli were easy enough as his heirs, but then he focused on the rest of them. Dwalin became the Commander of the Guard while Balin remained Chief Advisor. Bombur was named Royal Chef, though he joked about being the only chef. Bifur and Bofur received joint responsibility for all mining operations in Erebor. Óin and Glóin were both attached to the royal household as healer and treasurer respectively. Ori became the Royal Scribe, Dori was named the seneschal of the royal household, and Nori – to everyone’s shock, including his own – became the Royal Spymaster.

Then Thorin turned to Bella. “I know you have plans to leave with Gandalf in the spring,” he told her in a quiet voice, “but if you can find it within you to forgive us…me…for everything that happened before the battle-“

“Thorin,” she interrupted, “I already forgave you.”

“Then I would ask you to stay,” he replied. “Stay in Erebor with us.” His hand gestured to the Company. 

“And what would I do in the Kingdom under the Mountain?” she asked, her eyebrows going up in question. 

“For now, I would ask that you be my ambassador,” he told her. “Be the representative of Erebor to the free peoples of Middle Earth.”

Bella remembered the surprise shooting through her only to be followed by an overwhelming cascade of joy. She agreed…and she had never regretted making that choice. Now she sat in the sun, one hand resting on her belly, feeling the baby stretch and move. One of her daughters ran around, leading Dori on a merry chase while the other sat beside Nori as he explained how to pick a lock. Ori sat in the shade nearby and told her son a story from their journey. The rest of the Company and their families gathered with them to enjoy the fine weather.

Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the rock. She wasn’t surprised to feel a warm body settle next to her within moments. A smile curved her lips. “Your child is restless.” The warm chuckle brushed past the tip of her ear, causing her to shiver, but she let him shift her so she settled against him instead of the rock. His arms curled around her and one of his hands came to rest against her stomach. “Oh, alright,” she told him in mock surrender. “You’re forgiven.”

Bella let herself drowse, perfectly comfortable in her new position.

More adventures would occur in the future, she knew that. Being married to a Dwarf, mother to Dwarf-Hobbit children, sister to a dozen Dwarves, a leader within a Dwarf kingdom, and an ambassador to Hobbits, Men, and Elves meant she would never escape from a lifetime full of adventures. She wouldn’t trade it for all the mithril ever mined from Khazad-dûm. If her life here meant risking chaos for the rest of her days, then she would welcome it with open arms. This life meant her book would end exactly the way she wanted.

_“…and she lived happily ever after, to the end of her days.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing left deliberately vague - so you can pair Bella up with anyone other than Dori, Nori, Ori, and Glóin. Three because they're Bella's brothers and one because he's already married and I don't see Bella as a home wrecker.


End file.
